Castiel's Nighttime Surprise
by wowwy66
Summary: Castiel has fallen from grace and is trying to adjust to a normal human existence. Somethings about being a human are shocking though, especially when Castiel wakes up from his first ever wet dream! (Destiel, Oneshot. *Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Cas!)


**Castiel's Nighttime Surprise**

"Dean! Dean! Wake up! Dean!" Dean was being shaken out of a restful sleep by a warm hand on his bare shoulder. Dean blinked his eyes open and looked up at the watery blue eyes of Castiel, his ex-guardian angel. Castiel had lost his grace a week ago and was now left in the batcave with Dean and Sam. The brothers had given Cas a room and bought him foods he liked, trying to make up for the fact that he was now stuck as a mortal. Castiel had gotten a weird craving for strawberry yogurt and absolutely hated going to bed early but loved sleeping in. He also liked crying during movies, which Dean found utterly adorable. When he asked Cas why loved crying, Cas told him it was because he could never cry correctly before.

Besides those little quirks, Castiel had adapted to human life perfectly.

This made Dean confused on the fact Castiel was in his room. "Cas? What the hell?" He sat up with groggy eyes. "Are you…why do you look so upset?"

"Why did you leave me alone?" Cas rasped.

"What?" Dean rubbed his cheek and yawned. "Cas, it's too early-"

"We had intercourse and then you left." Castiel said.

This caused Dean's cheeks to flush and him to fully wake up. "Wait...what?"

Cas looked at his feet. He was wearing sweatpants borrowed from Sam and a shirt borrowed from Dean. They had meant to go buy him things, but he still was clingy about his trench coat even after it became a requirement to eat, sleep and drink. "You…left me alone in my room. After we slept together." He shuffled his feet a little on the carpet. "You…made love to me. Why did you leave?"

As an ex-angel, Castiel still saw sex as something only for true love.

"Okay, Cas. I am one hundred percent sure that I would remember sleeping with you." Dean said. His face was bright red and he seemed a little hesitant about continuing the conversation. "What the hell actually happened? I need details. Is it more copies of me?"

"Well…" Castiel started. "I was in my room, and you kissed me and said a bunch of…sexual stuff to me. You put me on the bed, and then you took off my pants and performed oral on me before pushing me down and-"

"Stop!" Dean interrupted him and held up his hand. "Skip to the end. I don't need to imagine this porno of us."

"It was not a porno. I wasn't a delivery man and you weren't-"

"Cas!"

"All right, sorry. I woke up and my boxers were wet. I at first thought I had urinated, but I was covered in ejaculate. I was sweating, too, and the sheets were unorganized." Cas said. "And I remembered you being there so I thought I would ask you why you left me."

Dean had a mixture of a blush and an amused smile gracing his face. "Cas? This has never happened before? Well, then again, you _were_ an _angel_…"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. His eyes squinted with confusion.

"Here, sit." Dean pointed at the end of his bed. "What you had was a 'wet dream', Cas. It's very popular with the pre-puberty teenagers."

"'Wet dream.'" Cas frowned.

"A dream about sex." The man responded. "It's perfectly normal. I mean you were made by your dad, what, four million years ago?" Castiel nodded. "Well, there. It's about four million years of sexual frustration and no way to release it because you were an angel. God, I can barely go a week without jerking it. It might be considered a sin, even. Lust and all of that."

"Wait…I'm not a virgin anymore?" Cas suddenly had a terrified look on his face. "I didn't wait until marriage?! I just gave myself away?! Oh, no…I don't want that-"

"Cas." Dean leaned forward and put his hand on his shoulder. "You are still a virgin, okay?" He said. "You just had a human moment, okay? You're fine. I promise. Completely normal, happens all the time. It's a basic part of being human."

"But…I feel bad." Cas looked down at the bed. "Because I feel like by dreaming about you I made you lose your innocence."

Dean laughed a little. "Me? I already lost that."

"I know…but I feel like I did something bad to you." Castiel said.

"If it makes you feel better, I have had the same dreams. Maybe even one or two about you." Dean said carefully, shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Then you did this to me!" Cas cried. "You must have used some spell to share those dreams and take my innocence in my sleep-"

"Cas, calm down. Would I ever do that to you?" Dean said loudly. Cas shook his head. "Then don't assume things."

"So, it wasn't the same dream?"

"Probably not." Dean said. "And I didn't do that to you. I wouldn't."

"Sam laughed at me." Castiel said randomly. "I went to ask him about it first because he was up watching a movie and he just laughed and told me to go find you. He also said that if this happens again, to go straight to you because you can make it better."

"Well…Sam is perceptive person." Dean said carefully. "Let's just go get you some new boxers."

"It's fine." Cas said. "I have some in my room. I think."

Dean nodded, yawning again. "That's great."

"Oh, Dean?"

Dean was already lying down and curling back up to go to sleep. "What is it?"

"In your dream, did you tie me to the headboard with my tie and spank me?" Cas asked innocently.

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?! No!"

"Oh. Well, we didn't have the same dream then." Castiel said plainly and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this awkward little Destiel oneshot! Have a great day! Love you! *kisses***


End file.
